


Now life is smiling

by mgs3



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgs3/pseuds/mgs3
Summary: A fix-it fic set during 4x10 aka when I did a better job than Julie





	Now life is smiling

**"Why?"** Vilde asked Chris, Noora and Eva. The four of them were sitting outside the school, enjoying the sunny afternoon after one of their last days of school.

 **"Why, Vilde? Because it's Sana!"** Noora said **"We need to do something special for her!"**

 **"I know that, Noora, but this _is_ special"** Vilde tried to defend her idea although she already knew that girls have already decided.

 **"Yes, it is"** Eva agreed. She tried to do everything to keep the peace among them. **"But we're not saying we won't do this, right Noora?"**

**"Of course not. I already started thinking about what to write, I think I might even actually start writing it tonight. And I agree that it's going to be amazing and heartwarming to say in front of everyone how much we love Sana, but I'm just saying that we have to buy her something, too! Just so she could always remember us and this day, even after many years go by."**

Vilde knew that Noora was right. She wanted to give Sana something, too, but she was completely broke right now, she already had to borrow money from Chris or otherwise she wouldn’t be able to pay the rent and she and her mother would be kicked out of their apartment. Money - or more like no money - were the only thing that stopped Vilde from buying anything for Sana. She saw that Chris is looking at her and when their eyes met, Chris smiled and it seemed as though she was silently saying "I got you, man. It'll be alright." Vilde smiled back at her and hesitantly looked at Eva and Noora.

 **"So what would you like to give her?"** she asked.

 **"Aaaah, that's the thing."** Noora sighed **"We have absolutely no idea."**

 **"We only know that it has to be something really cool."** Eva said **"Something that would remind her of us."**

 **"I know this store that makes custom-made bracelets."** Chris remarked while eating her yogurt **"Like you can for example pick a charm in the shape of the heart and write something on it."**

 **"Wow, that's cool! We could write there something for her and she could always wear it. That's such a cool idea, Chris!"** Eva said excitingly and high-fived her. **"What do you think?"** she asked Noora and Vilde

 **"Yeeeaaah, but how long we'd be waiting for it? Will it be ready for Saturday?"** Noora asked and the girls could hear the doubt in her voice.

 **"I don't know, I'd have to check it."** Chris said **"But I think it's doable? It should be."**

 **"Yes, but is it appropriate to give jewelry for Eid?"** Vilde asked

 **"Why wouldn't it be?"** Eva frowned

**"I don't know, I'm just asking."**

**"Well, you are the one who did the research so ??"**

**"Yes, but there wasn't anything written about it so I don't know."**

**"Aaaah, see and that is why we need to ask a Muslim to tell us."** Noora said and it seemed as though she wanted the conversation to go into this direction from the beginning

 **"But who should we ask?"** Eva asked. All the girls started to think about it and suddenly Noora clapped her hands and exclaimed:

**"I know! Vilde, write to Sana's brother!"**

**"Elias?"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"But I ... Magnus and I talked and..."**

**"You said you explained everything to him? And that you trust each other completely?"** Eva asked. She was genuinely concerned, especially that she knew how trust issues can ruin the relationship.

**"Yes, we’re fine, but still I'm not sure if Magnus would like me to chat with other men..."**

**"Vilde..."** Noora started **"we're doing it for Sana. No one says you have to chat with anyone ever again if you don't want to, we just need you to ask him what we can buy her. Or if you can't do this then just give me your phone, I'll do this. You can tell Magnus later that I stole it from you or something."**

They were staring at her, waiting for her to finally do something. Vilde again looked at Chris and after seeing her reassuring smile, she took her phone out of the bag and started typing a message to Elias.

 **"Okay, I did it"** she said while pressing the button ‘send’.

The girls were impatiently waiting in silence. After a minute or two, they heard a signal indicating that he replied. Vilde looked at her phone and frowned.

 **"Is it Elias?"** Eva asked her

**"Uhmmm yes..."**

**"And??? What did he say?"** Noora asked, but Vilde was still staring at her phone **"VILDE!"** She looked at them and finally said:

**"Yousef"**

Now it was Eva and Chris that had the same look on their faces as Vilde had a moment ago.

 **"What does he mean?"** Chris asked

 **"But isn't Yousef in Turkey?"** Eva inquired just as Vilde got another message from Elias.

**"He says: ‘just kidding, you don't have to give her anything. The only thing she wants is you to be there with her.’"**

**"Okay so we're in the starting point again."** Eva muttered. They were all upset again. All except Noora, who was smiling from the moment Vilde read Elias' first text. When Eva saw the look on her face, she frowned and just said **"No. Noora no. You're not serious, are you?"**

Vilde and Chris didn't have a clue what was going on and just looked at the other two with a strange look on their faces:

 **"What is it? Noora?"** Vilde asked

 **"I've got to go!"** Noora shouted excitingly. She grabbed her things and started walking towards the street. When she was about to leave the school area, she looked at girls and screamed: **“Don't worry, I got this!"**

*******

After Noora came back home, she did the research and it was just as she thought. She was right, it's totally possible. She made a new group chat with the girls and the boy squad and the balloon squad. She also added Eskild and Linn to the chat since she knew how much they both love Sana, especially Eskild who could go around talking about her for ages since Eva’s birthday party.

She told them everything and even though some of them doubted it's even possible, somehow she managed to convince them that indeed it is. Now all she had to do is convince one more person... a person without whom this whole plan simply wouldn't work. She asked everyone to keep quiet for a minute, she needed to talk with him alone for a second. Obviously the small icons indicating there are over 10 other people in the chat weren't helping at all, but she hoped he wouldn't find it unusual. After all, the group chat's name was GIFTFORSANA.

 **Noora** : hi!

 **Yousef** : halla

 **Noora** : so have you heard Sana is doing an Eid party on Saturday?

 **Yousef** : yeah, she wrote to me about it. It's gonna be pretty cool, I think

 **Noora** : yeah and we wanted to give her something special and we were wondering if you'd like to chip in?

 **Yousef** : of course!!!

 **Noora** : great, but we need 273 kr*

 **Eva** : We know it's a lot but that's for Sana

 **Vilde** : and well, you're soulmates and we are sure this gift would mean a lot to her so pretty please ❤

 **Yousef** : what? What are you talking about? NOORA

 **Noora** : oh my god, I told you to be quiet! can't you just let us talk alone for a minute??

 **Yousef** : Noora I can't believe you told them

 **Vilde** : awww don't worry, we all think it's very cute

 **Mikael** : awwww yes we do

 **Yousef** : does everyone know now?

 **Elias** : yup bro

 **Mikael** : your life is totally over now

 **Yousef** : does Sana know????

 **Vilde** : yes but she thinks the same about you! Don't worry!

 **Noora** : okay, everyone shut up or I’ll remove you from the chat!

*Adam Malik has changed the group chat name to YOUSEFHASASOULMATE*

 **Noora** : I’ve warned you!

‘God, I knew making a group chat with these children is a bad idea’, Noora thought and removed everyone from the chat except Yousef.

 **Noora:** I’m so sorry for them.

 **Yousef:** that’s okay… but Noora, does Sana really know about it?

 **Noora:** Yes. But don’t worry, she’s okay with it. She feels the same about you.

 **Yousef:** Are you sure?

 **Noora:** Oh my God, of course I’m sure. And more importantly you should be sure about it. She is always on the phone chatting with you these days. We hardly ever saw her this week.

 **Noora:** So Yousef. How is Turkey? What are you doing there? I never asked you this and Sana hasn’t told me either.

 **Yousef** : I'm looking after kids on the summer camp

 **Noora** : that’s so cool! so you must be really busy L you work there 24/7 or you have some breaks?

 **Yousef** : no, I work there from Monday to Friday, I managed to get my weekends off so I can go sightseeing 

 **Noora** : oooh that's so cool!

 **Noora** : okay, so here you go: you have a flight to Oslo from Istanbul at 10:25am on Saturday. You'll be in Oslo at 1:30p.m., we'll have someone to pick you up from the airport. You're going back on Sunday, you should be at 7p.m. in Istanbul so you'll have enough time to go back to the camp and tell the children goodnight

 **Yousef** : Noora what?!? 

 **Noora** : what do you mean: what?

 **Yousef** : I don't understand a thing

 **Noora** : what don't you understand? 

 **Yousef** : the gift for Sana...

 **Noora** : you are the gift for Sana. See you on Saturday?

 **Yousef** : YES OF COURSE

 **Noora** : ❤

*******

Sana has never realized that something like this might ever happen to her. But it did. After years of being bullied, having trouble with fitting in in the society, always thinking she is not good enough, she finally had it all. She looked around and saw all her friends laughing and chatting in her backyard. Her brother and his friends were talking to Magnus and Mahdi; next to them Sana’s father was grilling vegetarian skewers for her friends. He was saying some things to them from time to time and now he must have told them some joke because all the boys were dying from laughter. Eva, Jonas and Emma were standing awkwardly next to each other; not so far away from Sana so she could hear that Emma literally just started talking about weather. Sana thought that William and Penetrator Chris will also come, she knew that Noora and Eva invited them, but they were nowhere to be seen. Noora and Chris were hanging out on the swing set and they were having fun with Linn and Eskild. Sana was so surprised when she saw these two: Linn, wearing a beautiful, light green dress and a veil, and Eskild in a beige kurta. It was such a small gesture, but it meant the world to Sana. Eskild has told her that he also wanted to wear a veil because it looks so pretty, but when he found out that he shouldn’t, he didn’t. But Sana said she doesn’t see a problem with that and decided to borrow him one of her veils and now he was walking around, wearing her dark green hijab. She saw with the corner of her eye that Even and Isak were talking with her mother and Jamilla, while eating chebakia. Only Sara and Ingrid didn't seem to have fun, they were standing in the corner of the backyard silently judging everyone and everything, but Sana couldn't care less about them. She didn't know why the other Pepsi-Max girls didn't come, but she certainly didn't miss them. She only missed one person. And she is going to miss him for the next six weeks until he finally comes back to Oslo. She took her phone and sent him a message: "I wish you were here ❤" After a minute she got a reply and smiled. "I wish I was there too". She wanted to video call him and show him the party, she was talking to him about it all week and he gave her some ideas how to decorate the place, but he wrote to her yesterday that one of his co-workers got sick and now he has to work today as well even though Saturday was supposed to be his day off.

But still she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She was still looking at her phone, reading all the messages they sent to each other during this week, when she heard Noora and Vilde were calling her name. Abruptly woken up from this daydream, she saw Noora, Vilde, Chris, Eva, Isak and Even standing in front of everyone.

 **"Dear Sana"** Noora started **"first of all we would like to thank you for inviting us to your Eid party."**

 **"It really means a lot to us and I think I'm speaking for all of us now."** Eva continued and everyone nodded

 **"We should have probably said it more often, but we cannot go back in time, so here we are now and we just wanted to tell you how much we all love you."** Vilde said and Sana could see that she was already barely holding back her tears.

 **"And what an amazing friend you are."** Chris added

 **"What an amazing BEST BUD you are."** Isak corrected her and smiled at Sana

 **"That's why we wanted to honour you, our friend, today."** Noora said **"I'm not a science person myself, and you know it, but today I would like to tell you a few things about the butterfly effect. For those of you who don't know what it is, the butterfly effect is a concept which says that small causes have large effects. And that's why I don't think it's the right name for it. Because for me it should be called ‘the Sana effect’."** Sana couldn't believe in what was happening. Is this really happening? Are they really doing this? She looked at Jamilla and Elias, and at her parents, holding each other and smiling, happy that Sana finally has friends like that.

 **"Because if you think about it"** Noora continued **"none of us would be here today if not you, Sana."**

 **"And Chris"** Vilde added silently and the girls laughed

 **"And Chris."** Noora agreed " **Without you we wouldn't be Russ, Los Losers wouldn’t exist, we wouldn’t even be friends! Who knows if we would know each other at all? So I wanted to thank you for this. Thank you, Sana, for joining the bus, thank you for always supporting me and thank you for speaking to my senses when I was losing my mind."**

 **"Thank you for fighting the battles with us and for always standing by our side"** Eva added

 **"Thanks for being such a cool friend, Sana"** Chris said smiling at

 **"Sana"** Vilde said, wiping the tears from her face **"I wanted to thank you for joining the bus. I know that the beginning of our friendship wasn't the easiest one and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for being ignorant and disrespectful so many times. I have no idea how you managed to put up with me, but I will be forever grateful to you for sticking up with my, for forgiving me and for being my friend. You're the most amazing human being I have ever met and I love you from the bottom of my heart."**

Sana knew that there’s no point in holding back her tears anymore she wouldn't be able to contain her tears anymore. She walked towards Vilde and hugged her. She whispered in her ear “I love you too, Vilde” and tried to wipe the tears off her face. Then she hugged Chris and Eva, and when she was about to hug Noora, she said:

**“Uh uh, not now! Go back on your place, we haven’t finished.”**

Sana laughed and went back to the place where she was standing a moment ago. Now it was Isak’s turn.

 **"I want to thank you for being my biology buddy. You’re the best biology partner ever, even though you don’t realize the hard truth that I’m so much better in it than you."** he said, making Sana laugh again **"Thank you for teaching me so many things and for sharing with me your points of view and your understanding of the world. I'm sorry if I was ignorant some times, but I never intended to hurt you, I hope you know that. And most importantly thank you for forcing me to go to that Kosegruppa meeting because if not for you I would never meet Even."** while he was saying the last sentence, he squeezed Even's hand even tighter and the boys smiled at each other.

 **"Thank you, Sana, for inviting boys to the SYNG party and to Eva's birthday party. I don't know how much time we would go without talking to each other if we didn't meet."** Even said and the balloon boys started cheering.

 **"Okay!"** Noora said excitingly and clapped her hands **"But that's not all the surprises for tonight, Sanasol! We love you so much and we know the true you. We know how you always wanted to be the real 'Norwegian party girl'..."** Wait what? Sana couldn't believe in what she was hearing. Did Noora really say that or did Sana mishear it? No, she did, she really did. And while she was saying this, she and all the girls gave Sara and Ingrid the evil eye. Sana never realized that they heard Sara’s words then, but apparently they did.

**"... and because of that" Noora continued "we have one more gift for you!"**

Just as she finished saying this, William and Penetrator Chris started pulling out of Sana's house a huge, pink pop out cake. Sana couldn't believe her own eyes. She looked at girls flabbergasted, almost asking them with her eyes "what is it?? Guys, you know my parents are right there??"

 **"Come on, Sana! Open your present!"** Vilde encouraged her. Sana looked at everyone and slowly approached the cake. She really really _really_ hoped that nothing inappropriate would be inside. But girls wouldn't do anything like that... they wouldn’t, right?

Just as Sana was almost touching the cake with her fingers, suddenly it exploded and everyone started to shout: **“SURPRISE”**. As inside the cake was no one other than...

 **"Yousef!!!"** Sana couldn't believe her own eyes. Is it him? Is it really him?

 **"Happy Eid party, Sana!"** he said and smiled at her.

 **"But what are you doing here??? You're supposed to be in Turkey, the camp, the ill co-worker, the..."** Sana started mumbling, she couldn't really express herself, she was so surprised that this is happening.

 **"Well, it turned out that I can have the weekend off after all"** Yousef said and smiled at her. Sana couldn't think straight when he was looking at her like this, she couldn't do or say anything, the only thing she could do was to just smile back at him. She turned back to look at Elias, but he was just standing there shaking his head, smiling, and looking at her as he was almost saying "It’s not me, sis. It’s all them." She looked back at Yousef, who was still standing inside that giant cake, still smiling at her.

 **"So are you going to help me get out of it or what?"** he asked but she didn't want to give him satisfaction.

 **"Naaah, I think it suits you. You can stay there."** he started laughing and finally managed to get outside on his own. They were standing in front of each other, just looking into each other's eyes in complete silence. They were standing like this for a minute, although for them it seemed like eternity. Out of the sudden, Yousef broke the silence.

**"Fy faen, it's so hot today! I'd better take this off"**

Sana was staring at him as though she wanted to kill him with her look. Her eyes seemed to be screaming "stop, what are you doing??? My parents are right there!" But as soon as he took off his black jacket she understood what it was all about and started laughing as he was wearing a blue, Stephen Curry Warriors t-shirt.

 **"Aaaah, better."** he said and smiled at her with one of these smiles that could almost melt her heart.

 **"So Stephen Curry, huh?"** she asked pointing to his t-shirt.

 **"Yeah. I thought I’ll give him a chance. You know what they’re saying: keep your friends close and your enemies closer."** he said and Sana laughed again.

Soon the sun went down and they broke the fast one last time during this ramadan. The feast has really began, her mother was serving everyone harira and chebakia, while her dad was making more skewers on the grill.

Sana was standing next to Yousef, Noora, Eva, Elias and Eskild. Yousef was about to tell them about Turkey, but Eskild thought it’s a good moment to tell them about his summer fling from two years ago and was just telling them how he and Mesut went skinny dipping and later it turned out they were sunbathing on the private property of one of the Turkish ministers.

Sana looked around once again. She noticed that Emma, Ingrid and Sara disappeared, they must have left the party when Yousef came in. Vilde and Chris were taking selfies with Jamilla on the swing set. The boy squad and the balloon boys were playing the basketball together with William and Penetrator Chris. Her parents were cleaning the dishes, she reminded herself to remember to thank them for that later. Her mom noticed that she is looking at them. She looked at Sana’s friends, at Yousef, and finally she looked back at Sana. She smiled and said something and although Sana was standing too far away from her and couldn’t hear her she knew that she was saying “I love you, habibi”. Sana smiled back at her and looked at her friends again. She couldn’t believe that they really brought Yousef back for her party and that he was really here now with her. She knew that he has to leave again in a few hours but she wanted to cherish every single moment they have in the next couple of hours. She remembered the words Noora told her last week and realized that she was right. Everything is falling into place now. Now life is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, it means a lot to me <3 It’s my first real fanfic, I really hope you enjoyed reading it <3  
> I guess that the first part is from Vilde’s POV, the second is from Noora’s, and the first one is from Sana’s - I haven’t planned it, it just happened like this when I was writing it.  
> I really hope that I didn’t make any cultural/religious mistakes, I did my research before writing so if I wrote anything that seems to be incorrect then I just want you to know I didn’t do it on purpose and please let me know asap so I can change it.  
> * I was trying to make it realistic so I searched some possible flights; the ticket both ways would cost around 4295kr which is around $580/€520 so they would have to pay around $32/$29 per person (I counted 18 people: the girl squad + the boy squad + the balloon squad + William + P-chris + Linn & Eskild)  
> hmu on tumblr @vildeliens!


End file.
